Dendritic
by FurrReal
Summary: Ecterina is a simple girl with a rare illness... She prepares for the worst until a faceless man gives her an offer- but does the catch leave her better off than her previous fate? (rated T for Language)
1. Chapter 1

::Summary::

Ecterina is a simple girl with a rare illness... She prepares for the worst until a faceless man gives her an offer- but does the catch leaver better off than her precious fate? (rated T for Language)

::Pre-story info::

**Ecterina:**_ means "innocent" Greek._

**Dendritic cells (DCs):** _are immune cells that form part of the mammalian immune system. Their main function is to process antigen material and present it on the surface to other cells of the immune system, thus functioning as antigen-presenting cells. Named after the long slender appendages that sprout off the cell. They can be used as treatment towards Cancer and other diseases._

* * *

-Dendritic-

I had wandered my way far past the forest line on this cold night. I had merely walked out here for barely any other reason other than to be cold. I wasn't looking for anything but the numbness from lack of body heat.

I wanted my body to cease this boring soreness it had seemingly slipped into in this past month. Everyday my body ached from pain caused by some unknown entity. My muscles where sore and my joints groaned as I made any motion causing me to tire for no apparent reason. This constant fatigue was annoying. I had been partially sick as of late as well- but I had figured it was just from my mental state.

A shiver shook my thin small body and the cold of the night bit into my paled and ashy skin.

I kept my trek in motion however.

My fingers tingled, my ears pained and my nose felt like a foreign appendage made of cold stone. My smooth milk chocolate irises turned up to the moonless sky that skill glowed without its large white orb of dirt.

As the numbness crawled up my arms and legs I felt a soothing relief wash over my senses. I came to a clearing and stopped a few yards in, finally really taking in my surroundings.

The tall oak trees stretched up motionless in the almost breezeless northern abyss. What small breeze crawled over my skin made me unconsciously adjust my black zip-up jacket as well as take a solid inhale of the fresh sharp air.

A pain in my chest gave my nerves a shock.

"Damn..." I snarled and rested a hand over where the snap of pain had occurred, over my heart. I couldn't remember how long I've had these pains… I don't think they started to become noticeable until about a month ago.

I didn't think much of it and pushed my, almost-black, brown hair behind my ear. My hair was a simple cropped cut that rested at a bobbed length about two inches or so bellow my sharp jawline. My bangs shifted out of place and with a jolt of my head they moved back to rest over my brow and graze my eyelashes.

The creak of an Oak made me turn to look at the sky but I was unable to complete the motion as I simply passed out...

My eyes slipped open and I stared up at the ceiling as my skin grew colder; a chill rolling down my back.

I had no idea where I was...

I slowly sat up from the cot I was in, the stiff blanket awkwardly folding into my lap. The walls and atmosphere lacked any sort of color- everything in black and white and gray; the place also seemed to lack any sound other than a small of the white noise my body echoed in my ears. I took in the simple wood cabin I had awoke in and got to my feet with a stumble, my vision fuzzing for a moment. I clumsily made my way out of the room I was in to end up in a conjoined living-dining-kitchen-entry room. All of which was adorned with the simplest of necessities of the dullest standard.

Again there was a lack of color in the atmosphere and I shivered. A small call of the wind turned my attention to the Oak door that sat wide open to the outside world of minute color.

I walked to stop in the door way and look around for possibly a person that had brought me here.

A creak from in the cabin had me look over my shoulder.

In the far corner stood a tall faceless man adorned in a black suit; he stared down to me and a sharp noise cracked the air a mere second after I had locked gazes with him.

Without even giving myself time to scream I sprinted out of the cabin and into the thicket, not even wanting to look behind me again.

My breath was quickened and stuck in my throat per gasp. I was running as fast as I could through the forest, the damp early winter leaves smacking against the soles of my red converse. I tripped and barely caught myself, stumbling from a full speed run. My muscles began to fight through the cold numbness and complain to me.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I gasped again and tried to pick up my pace.

God only knows how far I've been running now but my chest fest like it was going to collapse in on itself from lack of air. The hood on my sweatshirt flapped about on my lower neck and upper back, damp from the few times I had fallen.

I looked back to see if the creature was still following me.

Unfortunately he was... and apparently he possessed long, ink-black, sharp tentacles. his tendrils where stretched and crawling him along like a giant black spider after me, only his white face and blood red tie visible in bright contrast to the black void of his suit.

I snapped my attention forward after the sharp noise rang in my ears from staring at the Tall Man.

I could barely breathe and I felt my pace slowing and my feet pounding harder.

_No! No! No!_

I had to make it out of the damned woods! Just get past the tree line!

As I approached the edge of the woods, I could see streetlamps illuminating the roads in the night.

**CAN'T RUN. **

A voice thundered in my head and I stumbled as if to duck from a gunshot.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed with tears brinking in my eyes. So close...

The road was nearing closer and closer- soon I could be in the safety of the light; praying to god that the creature would indeed leave me once I touched the light.

I cried out hysterically just as I burst out from tree cover, diving to the ground like a football player going for a touchdown.

Before my hands or body could make contact to the safe lush green grass, two large white boney hands grabbed my waist and sucked me back into the trees. I let out a blood curdling scream as my safety was yanked away, reaching out for it with both my arms.

"HELP ME!" I screamed out and my was voice shrill and cracking from the pitch and volume.

A thick static white noise filled my ears and swallowed my eyesight.

My senses practically turned off and my equilibrium spun about, up turning my stomach.

I held back the urge to empty its contents out and made a sad attempt at prying the Man's- no- _the Thing's-_ hands off of me.

I kicked my agonizingly sore legs furiously, hoping that someway in hell I would land a hit.

**DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU.**

The voice boomed in my head again and my vision was rushed back to me. I was turned around to look at him-_ It _-the static hit my ears again and I was brought closer toward his craned head for examination. I instantly closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, this _thing_ was horrifying. So simple in creational details and yet because of Its simplicity It was eerie and terrifying.

My chest roared with pain over my heart again and I let out a cry in terror and agony.

I lurched forward successfully smashing my forehead against the face of the monster. I was dropped out of surprise and I sprinted off to the light again, my body arguing against anymore movement.

I looked back to see the tendrils extending after me and I screamed as I passed into the gold sheen of the streetlight.

All the static left my mind and the atmosphere felt less weighted.

I squinted out of the light to see the faceless Tall Man gone.

_Had I imagined the whole thing?_

_No! Hell no! Of course not!_

I looked up and down the road to judge my distance from home and then took off on a jog in the right direction, the streetlamps beams passing over to keep me safe.

A few minutes later I had fallen into my front lawn. My breathing was harsh and sharp; a rasp could be heard from my throat. I barely made it to my feet again and scaled the masonry work to my second story window with very much difficulty. I fell into my room and lay on the floor.

_What in the hell was that creature?! What the hell had I just experienced?!_

My chest pained over my heart again and I grabbed at the skin with a cringe.

"Fuck... That hurts…" I huffed out between gritted teeth.

Once the pain had resided into my aching muscles and joints I slipped into the darkness of fatigue with a large exhale.

A small shake to my body woke me and I found myself stretched out in the backseat of the car as it drifted around the corner; my mother's cries for my older sister to drive faster and to watch for traffic was heard in a muffled tone. My vision danced about the ceiling and I was having trouble focus, why was I being rushed somewhere in my mother's car?

The middle aged woman in the passenger seat turned to me and her tear streaked face partially lit up.

The vehicle lurched to a stop and I shifted forward, my aching muscles all crying out at once. My family got out the car quickly and I was pulled out and carried in my sister's arms. The moment we went through the automatic doors I realized we were in a hospital. I teetered in and out of the darkness and my equilibrium spun again and I didn't have enough energy to halt my stomach from purging.

I fell into the abyss just as I was exchanged hands and set down on a gurney.

A small beep echoed into my ears and I felt my eyes twitch. Another beep and my lip quivered. The next feeling was utter numbness in my limbs minus my head; my skin tingled from whatever drug they had me on and I uttered a small noise similar to a mumble.

"Ecterina!" My mother's voice sounded to the left of me and I heard her chair slide back as she stood.

My eyes opened and it looked as though I had opened them underwater, the world was a fuzzy blur and I could only make out blobs. Another blob entered the room from my right and it adorned a white a body the dark head.

"Ma'am I need to have a moment with you…" the voice was deep soothing.

"Y-yes Doctor…" The blob of my mother drifted away along with the Doctor.

I tried to pinpoint onto their hushed voices; it wasn't until my mother let out a sob that I was finally able to latch onto their voices.

"It appears to have been present for a while but hadn't been 'activated' so to say, is there anything that has happened recently that could have caused a 'jolt'?" the deeper voice seemed out of place and faraway from any emotion.

"Well- I –uh… her father passed recently… but they weren't very close… they didn't really get along at all."

I just lay there still as stone.

_Of course._

"She complained very little about the aching but I figured she was mourning…"

"How long ago did your husband pass ma'am?"

"Oh- no, he wasn't my husband, well not anymore, we were divorced- we had about two years ago."

"My apologies- but when did you say he passed?"

"About a month ago…"

"What was the cause of death, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Cancer…"

The blob made a motion of a nod turned his head to me.

"I'm sorry for your loss ma'am…"

My mother's figure began to fill in and shape, she had her arms wrapped around her and her face was darkened in sorrow. "Please how long… does she… ya' know…"

"We can attempt treatment that would extend her expectancy but since it's around the heart it cannot be extensive. The organ is already damaged by the tumors and doing radiation therapy would be too risky. Chemotherapy however if administered would extend her life another month- but without treatment I'd give her about another five to six weeks."

My mother let another sob and I let my tears fall from my eyes as I registered the information.

I had _Heart Cancer _and such small amount of time to live…


	2. Chapter 2

::Summary::

Ecterina is a simple girl with a rare illness... She prepares for the worst until a faceless man gives her an offer- but does the catch leaver better off than her precious fate? (Rated T for Language)

-Pre-story info-

**Ecterina:**_ means "innocent" Greek._

**Dendritic cells** **(DCs):** _are immune cells that form part of the mammalian immune system. Their main function is to process antigen material and present it on the surface to other cells of the immune system, thus functioning as antigen-presenting cells. Named after the long slender appendages that sprout off the cell. They can be used as treatment towards Cancer and other diseases._

* * *

Chapter 2:

The longer I lied there the longer my senses grew numb. I was wide awake now, my staring eyes where half open and I looked up to the ceiling. My mind was empty yet swarming with static from my thoughts, unable to focus on any thought in particular. A few hours passed before I was able to return home, the whole experience of leaving the hospital, as well as the car ride, was lack luster and deadpan.

My sister helped me inside and guided me to my room, not a word hit the air between us.

I was now in my bed at home allowing my thoughts to run thru my imagination then to processing and finally flow out my tear ducts onto my cheeks and pillow.

_Why?_

_Why was it me?_

_Why was I the poor soul who for some reason deserved this?_

My heart did not ache but I grabbed at the skin in the normal place out of habit. Lost within my inner dwelling I had lost track of time and I turned over to see the sky had turned dark.

The static in my mind cleared and a single idea flowed to the front.

_Why do I have to wait this out?_

It would surely be slow and painful. I did not want to leave this world in such a way. Taking care of my due date myself was a terrible thought that I did not want my mother nor sister to find.

A leaf blew in through the open window and the breeze froze against my wet cheeks.

I stared down the dead red leaf before rising to my feet. There was no way however- that I was going to sit and wait for this disease to kill me.

The stairs creaked under my weight as I crept down them, making my way to the back door. It took some effort but I was able to slide open the glass door and step out onto my back deck.

The night was deaf and cold as my darkened eyes drifted their view into the tree line. Without warning I jolted forward and started walking- no, marching- toward the edge of my yard to meet the trees.

I froze just before my step landed past the boarder of the forest, I took a deep breath.

With my head held high I strutted my way into the woods without a sense for any direction in particular.

I shrugged my shoulders to adjust my unzipped black hoodie. I didn't look around, only ahead, as I walked into the dense woods.

The pain in my heart shocked me with a hard jolting stop.

_It's close._

I turned around slowly to see a towering figure over mine, his face devoid of any features minus a sharply angled and pointed nose. My head began to scramble but I fought back a reaction to the effect it was giving me.

We stared for a long while before a deep voice echoed through my head but around me as well.

**You are in my forest.**

"And what do you plan to do about it." I snarled, daring him.

The air grew thick and a spindly hand wrapped around my throat and I smashed back against a tree, my toes about three inches from the forest floor. I grabbed at his hand out of a natural reaction, not really trying to pry it off.

His blank face craned down to haunt in front of my eyes, the static clearing so he could speak.

**You came here on your own accord. What do you want. **the voice growled and echoed about, his brow lowering in a glare.

"Kill me." I coughed out.

These words seemed to enrage him; his grip tightening.

He didn't say anything but dropped me and his image shuddered and he reappeared 20 yards away.

**No. **The voice did not seem any more distant than before, making him sound near me still.

"What do you mean 'no'?! You were going to yesterday! What's stopping you now, monster?!" I shouted in frustration.

**I do not take orders from children- from anyone.**

"I am not a child!" my jaw tightened.

He didn't reply but a high pitch note screamed through my mind and my heart burst with pain.

I staggered back against the tree and my vision twirled.

The world shuddered around me and I fell back as I no longer had a tree to lean on. I was standing next to the streetlamp that had lead me to safety last night; my shoes just barely half a foot from the edge of the golden beam.

**Go home, human.** The entity snarled and I turned to see his incredibly tall frame towering over me.

The static in my mind resided and I clenched my fists, my rage boiling. I faced him entirely and I could see he was intrigued by my opposing stature, tilting his head slightly. "Why won't you just take the opportunity!" my voice was louder than I thought I had strength for. His blank angled face was just tilted even more then he leaned down to me, completely mute.

"I am going to die anyway!" I felt tears boil to the surface.

**I know.**

I paused.

_What? He did?_

This only increased my rage and I glared up to the entity.

**I do not consume the tainted- nor the willing.**

"What do you mean tainted?" My voice cracked.

**Go home. **He waved a pure white hand in front of my face, causing my strong stance to faulter.

I stamped my foot and my leg ached "ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!" However I was shoved and I fell back into the light beam and the atmosphere returned to normal.

I snarled and got to my feet. Yesterday that he-thing was going to 'consume' me but hesitated. I sprinted from the light off the road and back to the forest. As I ran my body ached and pained but the tears that streamed down my cheeks where those of utter frustration.

I came to a small clearing and stopped; then pivoted about to find myself alone in retrospect- but I knew he was near.

"Come out you coward!" I screamed as I turned to look for the creature.

He was still nowhere to be seen but I could feel him, a small static buzz turned my head to look over my shoulder. He was standing across the clearing and I connected my glare to his, however I couldn't get a word out.

My heart felt like I had been shot and with a scream of agony I fell to my knees. I cried and gripped over the pained organ. The pain pulsed and throbbed stronger and stronger; I cried out in agony again and my whole body shook.

The pain instantly ceased and I opened my eyes to be looking at black dress shoes.

**That. Is what I meant by tainted. **His voice echoed over me, irritated.

I grabbed his left calf pant leg the fabric stinging in my palm "Then just kill me! Nothing else!"

**Stupid girl- I cannot do one without the other.**

A tendril wrapped around my wrist and pulled my grip off. The snake-like appendage unraveled and shrank back into his figure.

I looked up with a tear stricken face and sobbed "Please... "

**Go home. **His tone changed to something of a sigh.

"I'm not leaving this place alive!" I screamed and my voice cracked. I struggled to my feet and I started to run in the first direction I could.

He was following me but this time he wasn't chasing, he seemed to glide through the woods after me. I came to the edge of the river that split the forest land in half, slipping on a rock and plummeting into the shallow edge.

I swished around to see him standing on the beach just staring at me.

_Watching... without eyes..._

_Fine… That's it_.

I struggled to my feet and trudged deeper and deeper into the rapids. I slipped on a mossy rock and tumbled below the surface. Drowning was obviously not my first choice but like I had said, I wasn't leaving this forest alive. I didn't even try to pull myself up as I drifted into a much deeper section of the river. I couldn't swim so even if I wanted to I couldn't get out of this abyss.

A long black tendril wrapped around my leg and I was yanked from the icy waters. My hoodie slipped off and I was down to my white tank top. I shivered profusely.

I coughed and sputtered and he held me in the air by my leg in front of him.

**Stop this nonsense.**

"Why?!" I cried out in his face, the blood rushing to my head and hands.

**Because I have a proposition.**

A second hard shiver shook my frame and another tendril wrapped around my waist and I was turned right side up.

I didn't say anything at first, I was unsure if I wanted to know what his offer was. But my curiosity won over and I swallowed a shake in my voice.

"What is it?"

He craned down to me again and tilted his head a bit.

**Do you want to live, human?**

"Obviously not." I snarled to him. _What a stupid question._

**I do not mean now.**

"What are you getting at?"

He stood up straight and just looked down me.

**You possess a disease that has encased your heart... 'Cancer' am I correct?** He paused for effect **It will kill you soon.**

"Just tell me what you want!" I hissed with another shiver, my patience thinned.

**A proxy.**

_What the hell is that?_ He could see the confusion on my face, but remained silent.

"A... A proxy?" I shook this time not from being cold but of the fear of whatever this _proxy_ thing is.

He just nodded in response.

"What is a proxy?" My voice was quieted.

**An assistant.**


	3. Chapter 3

::Summary::

Ecterina is a simple girl with a rare illness... She prepares for the worst until a faceless man gives her an offer- but does the catch leaver better off than her precious fate? (Rated T for Language)

-Pre-story info-

**Ecterina:**_ means "innocent" Greek._

**Dendritic cells (DCs):** _are immune cells that form part of the mammalian immune system. Their main function is to process antigen material and present it on the surface to other cells of the immune system, thus functioning as antigen-presenting cells. Named after the long slender appendages that sprout off the cell. They can be used as treatment towards Cancer and other diseases._

* * *

__-Dendritic-

My hair pushed off my shoulders in a small gust of wind. I stood in the grass, hands numb and skin cold.

I stared blankly at my house from my position in the back yard. The small mist of rain wetted my cheeks and hair, causing a subconscious shiver to shake my body.

I fell down to my knees and pushed my hands through my dampened hair, the tangled strings catching on my fingers.

The Tall Man had brought me back here to think and decide upon my fate.

His voice rang out in my memory...

_"What do you need assistance in?" I squirmed in his grasp a bit._

_**Now that you will learn- if you choose to be my proxy...**__ he set me down and I faltered back a step._

_"You were serious... a-about me having a... a choice?" I swallowed hard again._

_**My offer does not stand forever, though.**__ He craned down to my height, his head tilted on his thin neck._

_"You can keep me alive?" I reassured "Get rid of this... this cancer..." tears of hope reaching my eyes and I held a hand over my heart. My ice cold hands felt foreign to my own skin, prickling at the touch._

_**Eradicate it from your frail body-**__ his voice turned dangerously low __**-in turn you are at my beck and call at any time of any day**__._

_"What do you even do? Other than consume people?" I wasn't so sure I wanted to know._

_**I feed off the youth of your species.**__ He was incredibly blunt._

He... kills children._ I thought, that means I would have to help a... a child murderer.  
A hard shake hit my body and I cringed. Did I really want to do that? Not to mention- be at his beck and call like a slave._

_Is that really living?_

_**You have 36 hours to choose human.**__ He stood up straight before a wave of white noise static exploded in my mind and invaded my vision._

My memory cleared and I found myself curled in the fetal position, a puddle of the rain mixed with tears lay on the bridge of my nose.

I didn't know what I would want.

Did I want to continue to live yet be a slave to this tall creature of the forest? A child murderer... The idea wouldn't leave my mind, becoming horribly repetitive. The actions he would have me preform would undoubtfully end me up in Hell once I did die.

Was it worth it?

The rain started coming down harder and my already soaked clothes absorbed the cold drops of precipitation. The rain hid my tears that slipped down my cheeks, only my skin able to identify the warm beads of water.

"Ecterina!" My sister Caffara called out to me, running out into the yard barefoot. "What are you doing out here?" Her eyes where wide and her short bleached hair began to droop into her face. She kneeled next to me and I just stared deadpan at green blades of grass near my head. Her voice seemed so distant, the hard drops of water patting a small thumping beat against my skin.

She helped me to my feet and drug me back inside, rushing off to get a towel.  
I just stood, knock-kneed, numb, and arms wrapped around me. My vision was blurred around the peripheral and a small wash shot down my spine.

**Tick-tock, tick-tock…**

I turned to see the creature standing behind the sliding glass door.

I jumped away and slipped, falling and cracking the back of my head against the linoleum floor. I writhed around, head in my grasp and my hearing was ringing at a high note. I wept for a minute before straining to sit up and look back at the door.

He was gone.

But in that instance- after that small simple appearance he made- I knew that for the next day and a half I was going to be followed closely.

"Oh god- are you ok?!" My sister had returned with a large fluffy towel, wrapping it around my torso. I simply nodded and clinged onto the towel, shivering profusely. I asked about my mother's absence and I felt like a moron forgetting her nightshift at the local dinner.  
I was escorted to my room, pain buzzing from my sternum above, and left to change into a fresh pair of clothes.

My mind numbed and skipped forward as I found myself crawling stiffly under my covers; then laying back and following the lightly bumped texture of my ceiling.

The next morning I had realized I hadn't slept at all- I had just lied in my bed and stare at various walls of my room. My eyes burned from lack of sleep, I blinked and I rubbed them with a yawn.

I half fell from my bed to my feet, leaning back against the edge of the old mattress. The faint red L.E.D. glow brought my eyes to the alarm clock on my nightstand.

Shit... I had only an hour till I would go to school.

I laughed inwardly- a nervous, horrible sound- at myself before slipping to the floor, the small noise turning miserable and more tears slipping down my cheeks.

"What am I doing?" I shook my head and weakly got up then drifted my way to my bathroom to take a shower.

I didn't even bother to wipe of the salty beads dripping out of my eyes.

I reached out and touched the warm water, only to yank my hand away from the small spikes of pain. I had succumbed to way too much cold water yesterday, my body temperature was still readjusting. I brought my gaze to the mirror as it fogged- my lips where a darkened dead tone from my lack of heat, dark circles wrapped my sockets. My thick- almost black- brown hair was tossed semi wildly from the roots. Thick ropes of varying sizes laying over one another in a tangled mess.

I looked like hell.

Drawing out a sigh and I whipped a pale hand over my reflection.

The warm water of the shower felt so foreign to my cold skin, the smell of Cinnamon from my shampoo invaded my senses and calmed my nerves. Once the suds had spent their due time in my hair, I stood under the water and just stared at the wall.

After getting ready for the day; letting my hair fall naturally against my neck and touch my clavicles after running my straightener through and through; applying minimal makeup as well- only to hide the dark dead rings on my eye sockets. I slipped on a black long sleeve and just plain denim skinny jeans. I picked up my shoes and returned to my bathroom to brush my teeth.

I spit out the paste, sighed heavily and turned back up to my reflection. I looked so pitiful. My skin was horribly dead and sick.

God... Why?

"Ecterina?" I jumped at my name and saw my sister, curiously eyeing me from the doorway.

"What are you doing?" she seemed worried and perplexed.

"Getting ready for school." my voice was flat and emotionless. She just stared at me, tousled her hair then finally spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You just got out of the hosp-" She started but I quickly cut her off, slamming down my hands on the counter.

"I'm fucking aware, Caffara, and I want to go to school. Not sit and rot in this house." My tone took on one of a snarl and she hesitated before complying to drive me.

I adjusted my plain black backpack on my shoulder, the book to my first period in my opposing arm. Once in the halls of school I took in my surroundings. Not a single person looked to me and quite honestly I wasn't surprised. I existed as a ghost.

I was invisible. I always am.

The understanding that nobody around me cared about my health was an adjustment that caught me more off-guard than I thought.

I drifted past the balcony of the third floor over the cafeteria on the first level. With a pause I peered over the edge and drew out a heavy sigh. 30 feet down. About 1.39 seconds from here to there.

I could fall face first.

My eyes traced the tiles for a second before falling onto a girl about my age staring up at me. She adorned a black sweater with white polka dots. Her hair was a copper orange-red color, shortened in a pixie cut. Her skin was pale but not as severe as mine. Her bright brown-orange orbs stared intently at me.

She grinned.

A bump on the shoulder scared me away from the railing and I looked to see the person who ran into me. I failed to find the perp and looked back down to see the girl gone.

Damn, I am going insane.

Rubbing my forehead, I headed to math class. I sat down at my seat, pulling out a pen and my notes. The other students did about the same, guys joking with each other about something or girls gossiping changed up the routine however.

As the day droned on I saw that girl again- only for quick instances though. If I looked away she would be gone when I looked back. She took role-call for my gym teacher; her voice was very calming but full of energy.

"Ecterina?" She called out, her tone was sweet. I hesitated and a shiver shook my body.

"Here" I croaked out, my voice partially hoarse due to not being used all day.

"Of course you are..." She hummed lowly and I just watched her walk away. She was gone for the rest of the period, I found myself constantly looking for her.

The final bell rung and I was last one out of the locker room. I pushed through the heavy oak door and stopped.

The hallway was dimmed due to all the lights shut off and it was somehow dark outside. A pressure filled my mind and my heart began beating intensely.

I looked down the hallway. My eyes widened and in a panic I turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. I hit a force and was blown back off my feet.

The Tall Man loomed over me and I crawled backwards, his form gliding along to keep a close distance with me. The static in the air intensified and his voice cut through.

**Have you decided, human?**

"NO! IT'S NOT TIME YET!" I shrieked and covered my face with my arms as his long pointy hands shot out to me.

"NO!" I screamed again and the pressure left as soon as it had appeared.

I looked up from my sleeves and found myself alone. My breath huffed out in a hurry and I looked around.

Well- I was almost alone... the male gym teacher stood down the hall in his green track suit, chewing gum and staring at me, worried.

However he didn't say anything nor move- just stared.

He apparently wasn't worried enough though because he turned and left me.

Asshole.

I picked myself off the floor and recovered my books and insides of my backpack. I shuffled the loose papers around and stopped when I saw a piece of loose leaf drawn on crudely with charcoal.

It was a faceless head with two X's over where the eyes would be; above and below where the words "ALWAYS WATCHES. NO EYES."

With trembling hands I shoved it in with the rest of my papers and scrambled to where Caffara would take me home.

I refused to speak the whole way home, just staring out the window as the world passed us by. She chatted about something I had no interest in and stopped once in the driveway of home.

I headed directly up to my room, shutting the door. I let out a breath and then my fury exploded.

I threw my math and history books across the room then tore open my backpack.  
I grabbed the bottom and turned it over, dumping out everything. I picked up the weird drawing and steamed at it. I grabbed at the top with both hands and pulled in separate directions. The paper never gave way and a screeching noise shot into my mind. I let out a yelp, dropping the note. I breathed heavily and glared before shuffling up and yanking open the top drawer on my desk. I ripped off a piece of tape from my dispenser and taped up the drawing on my wall.

I kicked the other papers and notebooks, throwing and scattering them.

"FUCK YOU." I growled at the idea of the Tall Man, knowing he could hear me from somewhere.

A pain shot my chest and I collapsed to the floor with a cry of agony.

My mother rushed in "Rina what is going on?!" She was horribly worried and bug eyed. I looked up to her. She was getting ready for work and her apron was drooping haphazardly from her waist.

"Nothing... nothing... i just..." i tried to gain composure "Just a little break down... I'm ok now." I forced a sad smile. She didn't force a convincing one either, the corners of her mouth rising and almost immediately falling.

"Really Mom... Just had to purge my system." I said shakily, wincing inwardly at the word 'purge'. Unconsciously, I started picking up my mess. Her attention turned from me to the charcoal drawing on the wall.

"Honey, what is this?"

I froze without an answer, how was I supposed to explain this?

* * *

**Hi everyone~**

**Sorry for such a long wait! i had been stuck on this chapter for the longest time and i am quite happy with it now!**

**I'm ending it here so i can have time to think about what Ecterina will say to her mother and not leave you guys without another update!**

**please review and let me know what you think!**

**~FurrReal**


	4. Chapter 4

::Summary::

Ecterina is a simple girl with a rare illness... She prepares for the worst until a faceless man gives her an offer- but does the catch leave her better off than her precvious fate? (Rated T for Language)

::Pre-story info::

**Ecterina:**_ means "innocent" Greek._

**Dendritic cells** **(DCs):** _are immune cells that form part of the mammalian immune system. Their main function is to process antigen material and present it on the surface to other cells of the immune system, thus functioning as antigen-presenting cells. Named after the long slender appendages that sprout off the cell. They can be used as treatment towards Cancer and other diseases._

* * *

-Dendritic-

My eyes drifted unsurely over to the drawing taped to my wall. I could feel my heartbeat in my forehead and my fingers stung in remembrance of the pain that the drawing brought on.

She gulped nervously- debating on whether or not she wanted to know what this paper was.

When I never came with a reply- so she figured that she would much rather not know why such drawing hung on wall. With a small sigh, my mother changed the subject only slightly.

"So... Is everything okay, Rina?" She faked a motherly smile.

"Yea... now it is." I replied flatly and stared without emotion at her.

This made her uncomfortable and caused her to make her way back to the door.

"Well I am leaving soon- promise you will call if you need anything?" She looked ready to cry.

"I promise Mama."

"Ok... good... I love you."

"I love you too."

The door slid shut and the latch clicked.

I spent much too long staring down the white door. A thin, full height mirror hung on the back.

My reflection was filled with poison. My dulled eyes sucked out any hope I could latch onto.

Without another thought my fist hit the damned thing and the pieces shattered to the floor.

The blood that dripped from my knuckles stained the carpet at my feet.

I let out my breath I had kept locked away in my throat and went over to the area next to my window.

I lay down on floor and brought my alarm clock with me. I set the time for my normal arise then stared at the wall for hours on end.

My trance broke when my sister's soft knock on the door echoed into the room.

"Ecterina are you hungry? Dinner will be ready soon."

"No." Again, my voice flat.

A pause.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Another pause.

"Ok- call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Then she left with hesitation, her weight sounding the creeks on the stairs.

Goosebumps riddled my skin, bumping up the white blotchy tissue upon my arms to look like a book for the blind. The blood from earlier had drawn on curvy lines over my knuckles and top of my hand. I stopped caring if it hurt at all.

I didn't want to care anymore.

My family wanted to care for me- I wished I could let them.

I wish I could accept the happiness they will have if I choose to help this entity of the forest.

If I choose to be a... Proxy.

As if on cue, two white hands with long, thin fingers tapped on my windowsill. The Tall man leaned in to see if I was conscious.

**Tick tock, Ecterina. I am not one of patience**. His low voice grumbled through the air with a hollowed echo.

"I know." My voice exhibited how irritated I was.

His blank canvas tilted down to my wounded hand, and then his head cocked slightly to the side in interest.

A long black appendage slithered into the window and wrapped around my bloodied hand.

I fought back the urge to flinch away.

My hand grew numb and the grip of the tentacle tightened.

**Once you are my Proxy you will not bring such harm to yourself, Child.**

"I never said I would be your Proxy." I snapped, sitting up and facing him with a scowl.

He released my hand with a small fling and craned down to me, his brow lowering.

**Do not think that I do not already know your decision. You do not want to die therefor; you will belong to me.**

I shivered from the idea of being this thing's property "I am not some object to be owned!"

A dark chuckle worked its' way through the air and hit the back of my skull.

**Foolish human… If I want something- **he leaned closer for emphasis and intimidation

**I take it.**

I opened my mouth to speak but the air erupted with static and I shut my jaw. The pain and weight returned to my mind causing my eyes to clamp shut and I held my head from the pitch. The noise dissipated and I looked up to see my window open.

I shot to the window and searched for the entity. "FUCK YOU!" I howled after him, and then quickly recoiled back into my room after gaining a weird look from a passerby, slamming shut the panes of glass.

I pinched the bridge of my nose then realized that my hand had been healed. I flexed and twirled it around to test mobility.

He can heal things, huh? Sure does give me reassurance that he can hold up his end of the deal if I agree.

But I didn't want to uphold my half.

I decided to go and wash off the blood and walked right into Caffara.

"Who where you yelling at?" her eyes where filled with concern.

"No one." I attempted to shove by but was stopped short as a strong grip pulled on my arm.

"You need to eat." She said sternly, her whole hand almost all the way around my bicep.

"Don't tell me what to do with my last days." I ripped away from her and stormed downstairs. I traveled through the kitchen and out the back door. I knew she wouldn't follow me into the forest. She was terrified of the woods, always has been- I could be alone there.

Well, almost alone.

"Rina! Rina, come back here now!" Her voice was shrill and I could tell she worried for my safety. But she had pissed me off and I stopped caring. I honestly stopped caring all together.

I ignored her completely and dashed away from the house. The deeper into the trees the thicker the atmosphere became; I felt myself starting to mentally suffocate and panic kicked in; the entity was nearby but this feeling was different somehow...

A high pitch scream came from my right and a little boy the about the age of eight clutched onto my leg. I jumped out of surprise, the boy's face was tear stricken and his eyes red. He huffed from obviously running for a long time "Help me! Help me please! Don't let him get me!" He sobbed and tugged on my t-shirt.

I stuttered and was overwhelmed "Who is trying to-" I stopped myself short when I saw the Tall man in the same form that had chased me.

**Ecterina- give him to me! **His voice boomed through the trees like thunder.

In a panic I scooped up the boy and began into a sprint.

There was no way in hell I would let this being have this child…

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So the reason why Ecterina's mother just sort of left the drawing alone is because she figures that Ecterina is just venting.**

**what did everyone think of this chapter? good? i hope so! i know everything is a bit slow at the moment but it will obviously pick up ;)**

**tata for now and i will try to add a new update soon!**

**~FurrReal**


	5. Chapter 5

::Summary::

Ecterina is a simple girl with a rare illness... She prepares for the worst until a faceless man gives her an offer- but does the catch leaver better off than her precious fate? (Rated T for Language)

-Pre-story info-

**Ecterina:**_ means "innocent" Greek._

**Dendritic cells** **(DCs):** _are immune cells that form part of the mammalian immune system. Their main function is to process antigen material and present it on the surface to other cells of the immune system, thus functioning as antigen-presenting cells. Named after the long slender appendages that sprout off the cell. They can be used as treatment towards Cancer and other diseases._

* * *

-Dendritic-

The boy sobbed against my shoulder and his body weight began to feel heavier. I had been running for a good couple of minutes and the Tall man wasn't far behind me. Every so often he would appear in my path of travel, forcing me to turn. I was beginning to have a hard time breathing; my heart was aching from over working.

I was sure he kept me within a certain area due to the fact I passed over previous footsteps. I finally made a break away from the forest entity and slid over into a very small inlet under a large tree. If I wasn't scared for my life I would have enjoyed my hiding place, but I was sure this thing was out for blood.

"What is your name?" I asked the small boy who still clutched to me. He shivered harshly and peered up to me with large green eyes.

"Brady..." I noticed he had a weird way of speaking, like a speech impediment.

"Where is your home Brady?" I smoothed his hair.

He sniffled before replying "Galway…"

I wrinkled my brow, "Where is that?"

The worry in Brady's small frame caused him to continue crying "Ireland."

How the in san hell did he get here all the way from Ireland?! I was surprised the Tall man could teleport with passengers- as well as such a far distance.

"The man offered to play a game with me, he wanted to play hide and seek..." He sobbed again after realizing what a stupid thing he had done by accepting to go somewhere with a stranger.

"Well I'll get you to safety, Brady." I cradled his head and let out a breath.

"Do you p-promise?" he held up a stumpy pinky.

I gulped heavily "Yes, I promise." I wrapped my boney pinky finger around his.

A strange noise filled the air... it was barely audible, like a low hum and buzz. I felt dazed for only a moment before shaking back to reality.

He was close.

I cringed and held Brady close, his ginger hair contrasting against my pale fingers yet reminding me of the blood on my hand.

The hand that had been healed; my mind began to wander about how selfish it would be to give this boy up.

I shook my head- _No! What the hell is wrong with you, Ecterina?! _My conscious screamed. I was brought back to the world when Brady's whimper came from my shoulder.

A small black object moved in my peripheral and I saw one of the Tall man's tendrils snaking its' way under the tree. With a quick movement I scrambled with the little Irish boy out from under the tree and bolted away from the thickened static.

The entity was so incredibly close that the atmosphere caused my sight to black out, I knew I was running away because soon my sight returned and the static lightened.

I crashed through ferns and underbrush almost falling multiple times. Brady let out a shriek from over my shoulder and I covered his eyes.

"Don't look at him!"

**Ecterina!** His voice boomed behind me like a cannon and I attempted to dodge the power behind it.

**Bring him to me!**

"Never!" I screamed back.

**Have it your way...** He appeared in front of me and I slid to a stop, falling back and dropping Brady.

**I have lost my patience.**

Static exploded into the air and my vision scrambled and twisted. My equilibrium spun and my body convulsed. I hauled over and my stomach purged out of my throat onto the forest floor.

"Ecterina! Help!" I heard the boy's voice call and I attempted to look for him but my vision blurred and continued to twirl. I attempted to stand but fell against a tree, my mind not knowing where the sky was.

**Stay down, human.** Came a snarl and my mind exploded again; accompanied by a sharp shot to the heart. I let out a cry in agony, gripping onto the bark tightly.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed out to the Tall man, my voice cracking into the highest pitch.

I heard the boy cry out again.

"Ecterina!" he began another sob and I saw a blurred figure being lifted.

My ears rang and different tones threatened my eardrums to burst. However my mind cleared just enough for me to ripped the boy away from the tendrils.

He screamed again and pulled on my arms.

My vision went black I ran in a disoriented path, completely unsure of where I was going. My legs went numb but I kept trying to move. My breath hitched in my throat and feeling returned at the sound of my name again. My vision returned and my heart sank when I took in my response.

I had been standing still, directly outside of where we had hid under the tree.

I had my arms held out with Brady on display to the Tall Man.

"Ecterina you promised!" He screamed, his voice was shrill as the tendrils pulled him away.

"NO!" I moved to jump for him but a black tentacle pushed against my forehead; my eyes felt glued open.

**Move and I'll make you kill him for me.**

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, tears brimming my eyes, however I didn't move an inch.

The entity's chuckle made me shiver and what I came to witness next truly horrified me.

The Tall man brought Brady closer- within three feet and locked a gaze with him.

Instantly the worst noise you could ever hear cracked through air.

It was Brady's blood curdling scream;

Tears poured down my cheeks.

The boys eyes where swallowed by his pupils and his veins raised to the surface, turning black as well.

His voice cracked and croaked to a hollowed gasping.

He struggled and squirmed but couldn't for much longer as his skin turned grey and began to flake off like ash.

More hollowed screams went unnoticed by anyone other than myself.

The ashen skin flowed and swirled into black then disappeared against the void of the Tall man's suit.

The tissue covering the boy's throat disintegrated and a stream of red ash flowed into the Tall man's tie- deepening the color.

Finally the canvas white face craned down to eye level with the boy. The entity's eye sockets turned charcoal grey then back.

With a final blast Brady's eyes disintegrated and the last of his soul was sucked into the black holes on the Tall ones face.

As the ash absorbed into the being, the boy's body shriveled until the bones crumbled into sand onto the ground.

The tentacle pressed against my forehead released its spell and I could finally close my eyes.

I felt my body go limp and I fell unconscious upon hitting the forest floor...

When my eyes opened I was alone in that same colorless house.

The midnight moon hung high and spilled in the only form of light. I didn't dare sit up.

I knew I wasn't really alone.

**Human.** His voice boomed, obviously outraged by my behavior.

When my mouth opened I didn't scream. There was no snide remark.

I just cried.

My eyes emptied and I curled into fetal position upon the old oak floor.

He however, did not move from his seat in an old leather chair. His overly long legs stretched out and crossed over one another at the ankles. He looked like a disciplining father with the way his arms where crossed and his perfect posture.

I continued my sobs until I couldn't breathe.

A tendril wrapped around my wrist and I was drug over across the floor, catching the dust on my clothes.

The black appendage re-wrapped around my torso and once around my mouth to keep me quiet.

**If you had been my Proxy you would have not witnessed tonight's previous occurrences.** He snarled **I wouldn't even have had to exert the energy into those hallucinations so that you would stop resisting.**

A mumbled whimper came from my throat.

**I have everything in my right mind to kill your family due to your actions…**

My eyes widened and my heart pained.

**-and have you be the witness.** He craned down to me, **However- agree to become my Proxy now and I will spare their feeble instances.**

I struggled and I was thrown to the floor then quickly scrambled to sit up.

By interrupting this creature's hunt I had done nothing well- I gave him the boy, threatened my family's safety and now I did not even have the choice he had kindly given me.

I swallowed and balled my fists,

"Okay I'll do it!" my voice cracked.

His brow raised expectant for me to say the whole phrase.

"I'll-" I gulped then exhaled, my lungs wheezing.

"I'll be your proxy..."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for no warning on the death earlier! i just didn't want to ruin anything~**

**this will sound horrible- but i am pleased with how i described Slender "consuming" someone.**

**anyway! Sorry for the cringes and such!**

**p.s. Brady means "Spirited" (Irish origin) if anyone caught the ironic symbolism there...**

**~FurrReal**


	6. Chapter 6

::Summary::

Ecterina is a simple girl with a rare illness... She prepares for the worst until a faceless man gives her an offer- but does the catch leave her better off than her previous fate? (Rated T for Language)

::Pre-story info::

**Ecterina:**_ means "innocent" Greek._

**Dendritic cells (DCs):** _are immune cells that form part of the mammalian immune system. Their main function is to process antigen material and present it on the surface to other cells of the immune system, thus functioning as antigen-presenting cells. Named after the long slender appendages that sprout off the cell. They can be used as treatment towards Cancer and other diseases._

* * *

-Dendritic-

The Tall man's brow lowered only slightly, his cheek bones moving to indicate a grin of satisfaction. He sat in his seat, relishing in my submission- just forcing the reminder that I had lost into my mind.

Permanently.

I repeated myself louder this time "I agree to be your Proxy!" my voice cracking again. With a small breathing noise he stood then held out a long boney hand.

I stared at it;

_Did I really want to do this?_

No.

_But did I want my family to suffer from my actions?_

...No...

I had lost. I put my family at risk and I was now going to be forced into a deal with the devil.

Without another thought I clasped onto his hand.

For a moment, I felt nothing. My senses where numb when the white light emitted from our grasp and I was too naïve to realize what would follow.

I released a scream; I had never felt so much pain in my life.

**Did you know…** His voice cut through my mind, muting my ears from even my own voice.

**The human brain can function for five minutes after the heart shuts down.**

I really hoped that didn't hint towards what I thought.

Panicking, my body went into flight or fight and I yanked my hand. I couldn't pull away from him no matter the effort I put in. I screamed and cried as my heart and body exploded with absolute pain. My stomach emptied again- except the contents where red with blood. His tendrils wrapped around my neck and seared against my skin. The end of a tendril pressed against the flesh over my heart. More burning flooded my nerves and the tendril drilled past my skin, muscle tissue and bone down to the vital organ; stopping then applying pressure.

My heart felt ready to burst, my throat was sore from screaming and stomach acid. I watched the tendril twitch and my muscles in my torso clenched. After the pain came a wash of chilling numbness, followed by a strained gasp in my throat.

I went limp in his grasp my eyes burned, his aura had left me unable to blink or shut my eyelids. His jaw flexed then popped out of socket like a snake; the skin over where his mouth should be thinned before tearing to reveal an empty void. I stared into the empty black and a red light emitted from the back of his throat. I would have screamed again if I could but at that moment-

I felt my heart clench...

...and stop beating.

My vision faded away completely but my mind kept running dizzily. I felt myself drifting away into darkness, floating upward. I was alone, so I thought- before feeling the presence of another. I felt my eyes open and the void I hovered in kept at monochrome black and white. There was no warm hue, no cold hue to indicate the state of the void. The blurred presence drifted forward, the figure's silhouette shuddered along the outline. Upon coming into view hands identical to my own drifted to mine. They hesitated before contact then moved to my shoulders. The girl before me was a reflection.

She was skin and bone, eye sockets hollowed from lack of nutrition and sleep deprivation. Her smile was pitiful and her eyes stayed deadpan. I looked down to myself to seem partially transparent. She rolled her head back and closed her eyes, the flesh above her heart fading away. A black gurgling mass that rolled over its' self and swelled with a broken beat was revealed.

My response was as lost as my mind, I reached forward and before touching the pulsing mass it leached onto my hand. I could only watch as it inhaled my arm in the infectious black ooze. Once above my chest a red orb of light exploded from my sternum and my vision was washed away with the bright burst.

My body went ridged and I inhaled the cold stale air greedily.

I paused then released a scream with new lungs. Pain burned across my body and my heart felt heavy. Another harsh inhale granted me another shrill scream of agony. My muscles defrosted and I stiffly rolled over off my back onto my stomach. My eyes where open but I had absolutely no vision, my mind scrambled and the only thing I knew to do was scream.

Just scream.

The pain enveloped my entire nervous system and I could only think one solid thought:

_The pain proves that I am alive._

Clawing about the ground and gaining a solid push from my palms I shakily get up onto my hands and knees, choking back another wail.

My muscles seized and I collapsed over, screaming like a banshee. I just kept releasing the shrill noises without any other clue on what I should do. My mind was so scrambled and my senses where doubled over then twisted twice.

My heart broke free from the stone casing clench and thumped a new energy into my chest. My screams of agony turned to desperate gasping.

The red impeding my vision started to fade and my limbs found new strength. In a heaving motion I was to my feet, my vision swirling around and blurry. In a jumbled scramble I stumbled to what I recognized as an exit. However I hit an invisible barrier and toppled back into a clenched form. I released another howling scream and started reaching and grabbing for anything.

One of my open hands was met with an inky black tendril that pulled me over. Another tendril wrapped around my jaw line and neck, lying over my mouth to silence my screaming.

**Silence, child.** His words boomed in my skull and my screams reduced to harsh seethes against the serpentine appendage. My vision begins to clear and I feel like a newborn baby.

This world is confusing to me at first and me for a moment I don't know what's going on.

His voice is no longer sharp and harsh in my mind- yet calling and soothing. My breathing begins to slow as my foggy brain clears.

The cabin we were in now held clean color- no longer sucked dry and dull. Seeing I had silenced and stabilized the Tall One released me. His blank canvas head was tilted down to me, awaiting my further actions.

I tried to speak but all that left my cotton mouth was a gurgled slurred mess of noises. He just rolled his jaw in response. I wavered up to my feet and glared up to him. I don't think I myself can even understand why I looked at him this way.

I just did.

"Wh… Wha…" I swallowed "What di… did you… do… to me?"

**I must remind you that the tone in which you are speaking to me is unacceptable.**

"Fu-..ck you-" I spat.

**Silence.** His voice boomed and an unknown force clenched my jaw and I was unable to open it, nor utter a sound despite my best efforts.

My reaction to the spell he bound me in caused a sigh to leave his form.

**Now- **He stood **Go home.**

My mind was left blank and didn't return until my hand wrapped around my front door's handle, the cold metal startling my nerves. I jumped back from the door and looked around.

_When did I get here?_ I questioned. _Had he used his teleportation?_

Warily, I headed into my home and directly to my room where I stopped after shutting the door.

Surely my mind was broken enough to distort my idea of my reflection in the partially shattered mirror but upon lightly touching my skin I realized that the mirror held true to the world.

My skin still held the pale pigment but all of the mal-nourishment had left. My eye sockets not seemingly as sunken and the bruising about my flesh had left. My irises held stronger color than before, still the dark brown but now a bit warmer in hue.

A twinge of red caught my attention and I pulled down the collar of my shirt, only allowing a peak of red to be revealed. Hastily I pulled the garment off and gasped at the large red circle crossed out with an X etched onto my flesh about my chest.

I passed my fingers across the symbol multiple times in an attempt to rub it off. Alas the skin had been raised in a scar-like demeanor and emitted a glow from below. With my focus on the mark I had been oblivious to the tall black limbed figure behind me until the boney hand laced into my hair and pulled tightly. His head hovered close to mine but still making me look up, showing off his dominance

**Allow this as your reminder that you now belong to me.** His voice was a harsh snarl, making me cringe away. **You will do as I tell you. You do not hesitate. You do not disregard my orders, and you do not disobey.**

He released me with a harsh push and returned to his proper stance.

**If you even think about going against my word I will make your pain last an eternity.**

I don't let my gaze fall from him and only nod.

**Tomorrow I will test your loyalty. Do not be late.** He seemed to well with power **You do not want me to have to retrieve you.**

"Yes sir." I uttered quietly.

Static rushed the air and with a shuddered his form disappeared.

A shiver shook me from my frozen state and I drifted to my bed. I didn't feel tired as I lay my head against the pillow but once my eyes closed I was swallowed into my subconscious.

The dreamless night seemed to last only moments and I rose just as my alarm sounded. My morning routine hadn't changed despite how much my entire life had as of last night's events. I had come to find out that the symbol among my chest only held the red glow if the Tall One is near or is "summoning" me to his will; otherwise the mark resided in a flat black.

I didn't feel the need for food nor coffee this morning either. My energy wasn't blasting but I wasn't tired. I was just- awake.

My calm demeanor didn't falter the entirety of the morning; I wanted to keep the least amount of attention on myself as possible. I had even opted to make the long walk to school instead of getting a ride from Caffara. The air was cold this morning, a small wind moving my hair about my shoulders and shuffling my clothes only slightly. I turned and made a shortcut through the forest to the school grounds, the tall trees blocking the wind.

I had expected the Tall Man to follow me once I was in his forest, he consistently kept away from me by about 10 to 20 yards. Neither of us made a move to actually speak at each other but I was contempt with the silence.

Upon reaching my school I turned to see him at the tree line watching me.

**Always watches.** His voice crept into my mind.

"No eyes." I said lowly before turning and heading to one of the doors to allow me into the school building.

I sat by myself in my first class as normal, keeping my eyes down on my page of uncompleted homework before the bell for class to begin. Just as the ring echoed over the PA system a figure sat next me.

I looked up to see the girl with red hair smiling at me.

"Hello Ecterina." She said calmly.

I stayed silent.

"He will most likely call for you around noon. Be prepared to leave by then. You mustn't be late." She smiled as if talking about the weather.

_Was she a Proxy too?_

"Who are you?" I said quickly.

She giggled my direction "My name is Predivian." She held out a hand for me to shake. I stared down the offered gesture and she took the hint, her hand lying back onto the table.

"Are you one of his?" I said very quietly.

"Of course I am." Her tone was snide and the grin played her features to be tilted into a friendly stare. "We proxies have to stick together…" She hummed and uncapped a pen "His orders." She began to write down notes for the class and I just sat, unresponsive.

Once the class had ended she had walked with me to my next period. I noticed how fluid all of her movements where, she held such grace as she walked and carried herself lightly.

"Are you a dancer?" I asked.

She seemed surprised by my random question and shrugged "I used to be… Back before all of this…" she sighed.

Someone bumped into me and spun me off kilter; quickly I regained my footing and turned to see Predivian had vanished.

"Damnit." I snarled then looked for her for a few more moments before accepting defeat and going to my next class.

The next periods went without any more visits by her and lunch was now in session. I felt no hunger and just decided to sit at my table alone as I did normally.

I stared at the table blankly lost in thought but a loud plastic tray 'Clacked' down and the red head made her appearance once again. "You need to eat." She placed an apple in front of me.

"Not hungry."

"You will never _feel_ hungry but you still need to eat or you'll wither away. I almost did my first week as a Proxy and it was the worst experience of my life." She bit into her sandwich.

"The worst?" I asked, not touching the apple.

"It was worse than being reborn if that's what you're asking." She hummed and swallowed. I shivered at my memory of becoming a Proxy and lifted the apple to my lips and bit into it.

"How long have you been one of his?" I ask and she looks up from her smart phone to me.

"Uhm… I think about two years? Maybe a bit more… I've lost track…"

I raised my eyebrows "What does he… make you do?" I ask timidly.

She stared at me coldly in thought before answering "Lure in victims, I think."

"You think?"

"I don't know- every time he orders me to do something I black out until my assistance is no longer required." She shrugs with a shiver. I open my mouth to ask more questions before the bell for lunch to be over signals.

I look to clock and I'm not surprised to see her gone when I turn around. With a heaving sigh I make my way back to my class.

About halfway through the period I feel a hum flow into my mind and vibrate in my nerves.

**It is time.**

The phone ringing made me jump and the teacher made her way over and answered the call.

"Ecterina, you have an early dismissal." She smiled at me, eyes filled with pity. I retrieve my things before making my leave.

**Come to the forest.**

I pick up my pace and dive out one of the many exits of the school. Quickly, I jog my way around the building to tree line and feel the air change as I step onto the fallen leaves of the forest floor.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**So sorry for the long wait! Here's the next update for Dendritic!**

**What do you think Ecterina will have to do in order to prove her loyalty? tell me what you think will happen!**

**Anyway- i tried to extend this chapter as much as i could so it would hopefully be an update worth waiting for!**

**i wanted to title this chapter "New Born" but i realised i don't name chapters in this story...**

**please leave a review on your thoughts about the chapter!**

**~FurrReal**


End file.
